Another Fun Uncle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gin watches over Flare, Viola, and Azula one day and becomes their uncle. :) Done as a request for Guestspirit. :)


**Guestspirit, who owns Gin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze, Flare, Viola, and Azula belong to robotman25. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Another Fun Uncle**

"Oh, Blaze, who can we have watch the girls while we help Rachel and Krypt King on that mission?" Roller Brawl asked worriedly.

The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master was thinking the same thing. They were needed for a mission and needed someone to watch their three girls.

Flare came into the room, holding Viola's hand and she giggled. "Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?" She asked, seeing them pace the room.

"Mommy and Daddy are looking for someone to watch you while we're on a mission, my little sparks," Blaze said, smiling at his daughters.

"What about that Portal Master that helped you and Auntie Rachel on that mission the other day?" His oldest daughter suggested.

"You mean Gin?" Roller Brawl asked.

"Yeah."

Blaze became thoughtful. "Well, let's go ask him if he'd be willing to watch you," he said.

Gin and Stormblade were near the racetrack when the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master found them. "Hey, Blaze," the male Wind Portal Master said. "What's up?"

"Hey, Gin. Hey, Stormblade," the ninja responded. "I hate to impose, Gin, but...would you be willing to watch over Flare, Viola, and Azula for Roller Brawl and I? We got called on a mission and need someone to watch our girls."

Gin nodded. "Sure," he said with a smile. "I'd be happy to watch them for you."

Blaze nodded. "Thank you," he said.

He, Roller Brawl, Rachel, and Krypt King were soon off on the mission while Gin stood on the Academy steps holding Azula with Flare and Viola standing beside him. While the older girls knew the male Wind Portal Master, they didn't know him overly well. "Alright, what do you girls want to do?" He asked.

"Can we play over there?" Flare asked, pointing to a large patch of flowers.

Gin smiled. "Okay," he said, sitting on a nearby stone wall to watch them. Stormblade came over and she smiled.

"They're cute, aren't they?" She asked.

"They are," he said as Azula settled in his arms and looked sleepy. "Looks like Azula's ready for a nap."

Flare came running up to him. "Come see what Viola found!" She said excitedly, tugging Gin's arm gently. He chuckled as he stood up and Stormblade smiled at him.

"How about I take Azula while you go see what Viola found?" She offered.

"Thanks," he said, handing the baby to her. Azula didn't even stir except to snuggle closer to the Air Skylander, who smiled softly and sat on the wall so that she wouldn't disturb the baby while Gin followed Flare, who was tugging his arm excitedly.

Viola was looking at a tulip and brought her nose close to it to smell it when she let out a giant sneeze, the tulip suddenly being covered in ice. She looked shocked, as did Flare and Gin. "Whoa, did she...just freeze that tulip?" He asked.

Flare grew excited. "Now we all have powers!" She said happily. "I can form fireballs, Azula can call up a flaming pink skull, and Viola has ice powers!"

But Viola didn't look very happy about the tulip being frozen, but then she gasped in surprise as the ice melted away. Gin smiled. "See? The tulip's okay, Viola," he said gently.

She sneezed again, freezing some more of the flowers. She didn't look too happy about that. "But...I don't like them frozen," she said softly.

He sat down beside her. "Viola, it's okay," he said as the sun melted the ice off the flowers. "It takes time to control powers once they mature," he said. "Believe me, it took me a few tries before I got control of my special ability, Sky Way."

She looked up at him. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded before looking a little sheepish. "I once lifted myself up into the sky and was lucky Stormblade was flying nearby and I landed on her Sky Slicer," he admitted. "It's actually how we met."

Viola giggled a little before looking unsure. "Will I be able to do powers like Mommy and Daddy?" She asked.

"Sure you will," he said with an encouraging smile.

Flare was giggling as she danced around before throwing one arm forward. "Take that, Kaos!" She cried out, a fire ball flying from her hand unexpectedly. "Uh-oh. Look out!"

Gin, seeing the fireball coming towards them, jumped up and caught it with a small whirlwind that formed between his hands. Surprisingly, the fireball didn't blow out, but stayed suspended in the small bit of wind. "Wow!" Flare exclaimed.

Even Gin was surprised before a cool breeze hit him lightly and he saw Viola's hands glowing an ice blue as it mixed with the small bit of wind and Flare's fireball. He carefully released it where it burned brightly before vanishing into tiny ice crystals. "Well, look at that," he said. "Looks like your powers can work in conjuction with wind and fire elements," he said.

"What's con-, conju-," Flare tried to say the word.

"Conjuction," the male Wind Portal Master said. "It means work with."

"Cool!" She said excitedly.

Viola hugged Gin, who hugged her back before catching both girls in his arms, making them giggle before they playfully tackled him, making him laugh as they horsed around, but the Portal Master was careful not to be too rough as the girls were little, but that didn't stop the girls from being mischievous.

Flare hopped onto his back as he was on his hands and knees. "Giddyup!" She said with a giggle.

"Horsey!" Viola cried out in happiness.

Chuckling, Gin let them climb on his back and he moved around, neighing playfully, making Stormblade laugh in amusement as Azula woke up and giggled too as seeing the silliness.

After a bit, the male Portal Master fell gently into the grass and Flare slid off his back, helping her sister climb down too before Gin caught them and playfully tickled them, making them giggle and laugh before he let them up and the girls hugged him.

Flare smiled. "Gin, can...can we call you...Uncle Gin?" She asked.

"Uncle Gin?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said. "You're like...a silly uncle that spends time with us and helps us with out powers."

"Yeah!" Viola agreed. "A silly, fun uncle!"

He chuckled. "Well, if you girls want to call me your uncle, then I'd love to be your uncle," he said.

The girls cheered happily and tackled him in a hug, making him laugh as he caught them in his arms. Azula was giggling as Stormblade smiled fondly.

Four figures appeared before them. "Well, that was a rush," Krypt King said.

"Ugh!" Rachel groaned, brushing snow off of herself. "I've had it with Water Spell Punks!"

"Same here and water is one of my elements," Blaze said, melting the snow off himself with his fire while Roller Brawl brushed some snow from her hair and Krypt King shook his shoulders a bit to shake off some snow that had gotten on his armor.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Flare and Viola cried out, running up to their parents.

"Guess what?! We gained a new uncle and Viola has ice powers!" Flare said excitedly.

The second part of that statement surprised them all. "Viola has ice powers?" Roller Brawl asked.

"Well, I'll be," Rachel said in surprise. "Azula can call up a flaming skull, Flare can throw fireballs, and now Viola has ice powers? Sounds like your girls each have powers from one of your three elements, Blaze."

"I guess so," he said, pride filling him before he looked at his daughters. "And am I right to assume Gin is your new uncle?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" They said happily.

Azula squealed happily at seeing her parents when Stormblade brought her over. "How was the mission?" She asked.

"Minus the annoying Water Spell Punks, it was fine," Krypt King responded.

"But I am glad to back home," Roller Brawl admitted as she accepted her youngest daughter from Stormblade.

"If you guys ever need someone to watch the girls again, I'd be happy to do so anytime," Gin said.

"Thank you, Gin," Blaze said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you," said Roller Brawl.

Rachel smiled at the male Wind Portal Master as Blaze headed to the Academy with his family. "How does it feel being the uncle of those three?" She asked.

"Feels great," he admitted. "I always wanted to be an uncle and now I am."

They all chuckled as they headed into the Academy to rest.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
